Drown Your Secrets
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: There's a lake. Drown your confession in it, but your story will get seen. Even Naruto characters have secrets! Warning: a little sad. Hinted Shikaino


Drown Your Secrets

By C0nfidentHinata

* * *

**Author's Note**: Have you ever heard of the book filled with different people's secrets? The people sent in there secrets and they were published in a book without revealing the other people's names. This is similar to that. Enjoy! Oh and it's sorta sad. So I guess that'd be a warning. XDD

* * *

**Chapter One.**

There is a lake, a calm soft lake with a few water lilies and ripples decorating its waters. Beautiful flowers and light green grass bordered its edges. A little podium stands in the center. A message engraved on it: CONFESSIONS, THROWYOUR CONFESSIONS IN THE WATER TO EASE YOUR SOUL. It was said that if you wrote down your confessions and throw it in the lake, that your life would be easier.

Not many people cared, but it made them have a sense of calming once they threw it out into the green waters and watched the paper sink to the bottom. The bottom of the lake probably should be litter in pieces of paper, but no one knew why it wasn't.

What the people didn't know was the little girl living close by. A little girl with the darkest of shoulder length hair around her shoulders with black matching eyes. She sat at the lake every day and watched them through pieces of paper into the lake.

Today a woman was at the lake. She wore clothes of a ninja and tears stained her cheeks. The little girl was, like always, was watching from her hiding place. The ninja scribbled something on a small piece of paper, and then held it up to look at. The women had pale pupils-less eyes. The little girl watched the women cringe with painful memories as the folded the paper. Hinata. The little girl knew her as Hinata. Sometimes the little girl stood and listened to the villagers in the crowded streets.

The paper soon was dropped in the lake and floated out into the water as the women named Hinata watched with sad eyes. The paper flooded with water and sank to the bottom. The long haired women with pale eyes nodded and turned, walking slowly back to the village.

The little girl focused her chakra and ran on to the water. Her hand broke through the water's surface and grabbed the wet piece of folded paper. The girl ran back to the land and gently spread out the paper, being careful not to rip it. Blue Charka glowed from her hands across the paper. The moisture faded away and the note became as good as new.

"Let's see what Hinata confessed…." The girl whispered to herself. Her eyes scanned the paper. "All I want is to feel as light as a feather and as free as the wind. All I ever wanted was to feel I'm enough" the little girl frowned. She placed the paper on her forehead and her hand glowed yellow. She saw:

_A Teenager. Then a younger one. A Man. All standing intensely in a room with pale eyes. "Father….I understand" The first teenager that seemed to resemble the women at the lake whispered. "Farther, I'm the younger sister, it isn't my right to take Hinata's place" The younger one said. "I do not think Hinata is ready to take on the clan" the man said strictly. Hinata's hand trembled. "I've trained hard" She mumbled. "Not hard enough, the right belongs to Hanabi" The man glared as he replied. "Father, I've worked hard!" Hinata said taking a step forward with upset violet eyes. "Hinata! My choice, not yours!" The man raised his voice. "I'm not going to measure up then" hinata's fist bawled into a fist. The man lifted his chin. "I'm leaving!" Hinata stormed out of the room leaving behind her Hanabi without an older sister. _

The paper fell from the girl's head. "how sad…" She folded the paper and put it in her pocket. With a sigh, she tied up her jet black hair in a pony tail. She waited to see who else would appear.

The next visitor was a boy. He had spiky brown hair held together in a pony tail. "This is soo trouble some…" he mumbled as he scribbled something on an envelope. He carelessly tossed it into the lake and walked away.

Once again the little girl retrieved it. She fixed the water logged envelope and read was scribbled on it: I want to marry her. The little girl smiled and pressed it to her forehead.

_It was a sunny day and the boy with a spiky pony tail was walking along side a girl. You could tell this was out of character for the boy. He looked like he didn't care but the hidden light in his eyes was a give away. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Ino?" The girl smiled. "I told you, I'm just going to be gone for a month. No big deal." The girl said waving her hand back in forth. "Yeah, wonder if you'll come back dead" The girl glared at him. "You don't think I can do it??" The man gave a small chuckle, hiding his actual concern for the girl named ino. "Hmph, well I'll show you" The girl put her hands on her hips and held her head high. The boy secretly admired. "Ino, I think you shouldn't go. Your really not suited for it. Your better on a team with me and Choji" The girl glanced at him. "I take that offensive, Shikamaru" she growled. "You shouldn't" the girl nodded her head. "I can do" then the girl stormed into a flower shop. Shikamaru, the boy with the spiky hair, just smiled. _

The little girl stuck the envelope in her pocket with Hinata's confession. "Hmm…." She said to herself. Then she sat in her hiding spot and waited for the next confession to be dropped in the lake.

The next person to approach was a girl with buns on either side of her head. She had big brown eyes that seemed to be on the brink of tears. She looked at the water, probably examine her reflection. She said some words that the little girl watching couldn't hear. Then she dropped a photograph in the water. She turned and slowly walked away.

The little girl retrieved the watery photographic. She restored it and it showed a picture of an older woman with brown hair.

She resembled the girl who was just at the lake. On the picture was written: I didn't apologize in time. The little girl pressed the picture to her head and closed her eyes.

_The older lady in the picture sat across from the girl with buns in her hair. "Why didn't you tell me my father wasn't dead?" the girl shouted. The older lady, probably the girl's mother, just shook her head. "You have to understand-" the girl cut in. "No, I went almost all my life without a father and it's all your fault" The older lady went to put a confronting hand on her daughter's shoulder, but it was denied, shaken off by the angry girl. "Tenten, He's not a good man" The girl pounded her hands on the table between her and her mother. "He was my father! You had no right to keep him from me" the one she called ten ten looked as if she was going to cry. "He was a ninja" she said a little bit softer, to herself mostly. "That's what I'll be, and I'll find him" the girl's mother bit her lip. "No…You could die" ten ten shook her head then turned around. "I'm leaving tomorrow to the village hidden in the leaves" Her mother jumped up. "Ten ten, please, I'm sorry, I was trying to protect you!" but the girl had already slammed the door to her room. _

_The next scene the girl was other and crying on at a foreign grave stone. "mother…" the girl sobbed. Ten ten sobbed. "I'm sorry for leaving" the girl cried. Tears running down her face. "I'm sorry! I never got to apologize!" She shouted through her sobs. Then she sniffled a small 'I love you, mom' to the ground. _

The photo slipped from the little girl's grasp and fell to the ground. "Poor ten ten" Then she slid the photo in her pocket with the other papers she had gathered from the lake. She waited again. This time a blonde girl came, with blue eyes, like the little girl had seen on shikamaru, the boy with a spiky pony tails, confession.

She dropped a purple piece of paper in the lake. She gave a crooked smile then walked away. Fear was in her walk but she tried her best to hide it. The little girl quickly ran on the water after the other girl, Ino, was gone. She restored the purple paper with her charka. On the inside it said: I feel more like myself when I'm with you, then when I'm alone.

The girl pressed the paper to her forehead.

_Ino, the blonde, was crying on a park bench. A man, shikamaru, put his arm around her. "You'll be fine, you always are" she said softly. Ino shook her head which was buried in her hands. Her tears slowly dropped as she mumbled no. Shikamaru increased his hold on her, moving closer. "Your not helping" Ino sobbed. "I'm trying to" He whispered. Then he brought her up in a hug. She pushed him away. "I don't need you, I don't need anybody. Go away" she glared at him through her watery eyes. Shikamaru looked hurt, but only for a second. "Ino, It's going to to be okay. I know you." He wiped her cheek, drying some tears. Then he smiled. "You're going to get through this, I'm here for you" he smiled. With that, Ino shoved her face in his chest and sobbed harder. He wrapped his arms around her. _

The little girl smiled. She liked happy stories.

The next person to visit was younger boy. He had a long scarf, almost like a cap, around his neck. He wore googols. He was accompanied by two friends, a girl with two orange pigtails and a boy with glasses. The boy with the cap threw in a paper, his eyes heavy with grief. The girl threw in red piece of paper. The boy with glasses just watched.

"Okay, now that we did that, we can go" said the boy with the cape. The other nodded and followed him back to the village.

The little girl picked up what they threw in. "I wish he could see who I've become" the girl read. The other paper, the red one, said two words: I lied. The little girl put the first one to her head.

"_Grandpa!" the boy shouted, the boy wearing the cape. "Kohonomaru" The older man said turned around to look at the little boy. He was recognized as the third hokage. _

The little girl dropped the paper, not even bothering to finish it. She knew the story. The boy with the cape was the third hokage's grandson. The boy's grandfather died saving the village. It was noble of him, but it seems kohonomaru still wishes his grandfather could see him grow up. She nodded to her self and then placed the other paper on her forehead.

"_Moegi? Are you okay?" a boy with glasses asked, he was the same boy at the lake. With a few sniffles, the girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine" she mumbled. She stood up and looked back at a house, probably her house. A man that had orange hair, that matched Moegi's, glared. "Okay then let's so meet up with Kohonmaru, we have to do that lake thing. I think it's dumb so I'm not going to do it…..Moegi?" the girl was still looking at the house. "oh, yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." Then she followed the boy with glasses down the road, even though pain was written on her heart. _

The little girl nodded another sad story. She shoved the two notes in her pocket. The next visitor was a boy. He was chubby and held a bag of chips. The chip bag was empty and he threw it in the lake. He watched it float, when it got to the center of the lake, he left.

The girl went and got the bag. On the front in big black marker it said: When I fail, I Eat. I'm sorry. The girl didn't have to restore it because chip bags aren't affect by water. So the little girl put the bag to her head.

"_Choji, you eat too much" an older woman said. She resembled the boy she was talking to, the by from the lake. "I'm from out family" he said. The older women, probably his mother, just rolled her eyes. "You eat even more then someone from our family should" the boy, choji, crossed his arms. His mother put a hand on his cheek. "Is everything okay?" The boy moved from her touch then went to the panty. "Everything's fine, I'm just hungry" then he grabbed a bag of chips. "But Choji, we had this talk before. I'm not letting you off the hook" his mother glared. "I'm going out" he said. "but cho-" before she could finish the boy was already out the door munching on chips. _

The little girl folded the chip bag and put it in her pocket. The sun was starting to set. She looked in the lake and saw her reflection. It was calming. Then she got up and walked away from the lake, to the forest next to it. A little tent was made, boxes surrounded it. Boxes that held people's secrets, people's confessions.

The little girl opened one of the boxes and dumped out the contents of her pockets in it.

"There are two kinds of secrets…Ones we keep from other people….and ones we keep from our selves"

* * *

**Ending note:**Want more? Want to figure out who the little girl is? Well I'm thinking about writing a chapter two, with more secrets from out beloved Naruto characters and the little girl's story. So review and I'll considering writing another chapter.

Peace.


End file.
